Declaraciones ante la derrota
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Habían perdido contra el Karasuno ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué les quedaba? ¿Seguiría habiendo algo por lo que luchar? Iwaizumi x Oikawa


El partido contra el Karasuno había terminado con una victoria flamante pero reñida a favor del equipo de los cuervos.

Él, Oikawa Tooru , como capitán del equipo, se sentía vencido y abatido. Después del saludo final y de entrelazar las manos entre capitanes y árbitros, Oikawa se reunió con sus compañeros.

El entrenador hablaba dándoles palabras de consuelo. Consuelo que el número 1 no encontraba por ninguna parte. Varios del equipos acabaron sollozando, tratando de contener sus lágrimas en vano. Lágrimas por no haber podido ganar, lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

Iwaizumi también lloraba. Apretaba sus labios entre sus dientes. Sus puños cerrados el máximo, su cabeza mirando al suelo.

" _No pude rematar aquel tiro, no merezco ser el as"_

Reprochárselo ya no serviría de nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Como vice-capitán también tenía su responsabilidad. Y solía ser duro consigo mismo.

Oikawa le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. El roce le hizo reaccionar. Varios jugadores más le imitaron en el gesto. Iwaizumi alzo su cabeza. Paso parte de su camiseta por su cara limpiándose y enderezo su figura.

El equipo se posiciono en fila delante de las gradas. Delante del público que había estado desviviéndose por ellos.

Iwaizumi suspiro y se mantuvo firme. Oikawa se agacho y hablo hacía sus animadores.

-Gracias por animaros.

Todos los demás le imitaron.

Había sido un partido excepcional, de esos que acabas empapado en sudor. Mirando el marcador y pensando en la próxima jugada, temiendo por cada minuto, preguntándote ¿Quién ganará?

Solo un par de puntos, tal vez solo uno te distancia de tan anhelada victoria. Solo un balón caído, un remate, un bloqueo, un fallo. Solo uno puede impedirte cumplir tu sueño

Oikawa penaba en sus fallos. Muchos, demasiados, teniendo en cuenta que era el pilar del equipo.

Si lo pensaba fríamente ahora había tantas cosas que hubiese hecho diferente. Tal vez relajarse más, evitar su orgullo. Un pase más alto, más flojo. Un saque más recto, más duro…

Sus sueños desvanecidos. Derrumbados por un equipo en su mayoría de principiantes.

Pero sin duda eso no era lo que más dolía. No, lo que más dolía era ver a su compañero roto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Verle en ese estado, ver su cara...su furia, su malestar… Hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder cambiar las circunstancias y que todo ese dolor se convirtiese en una sonrisa.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Habían perdido.

-¡Eh, embobado! -Iwaizumi fue esta vez quién le dio un golpe en el hombro y le saco de sus pensamientos -Que nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Oh sí, claro.

Cuando estuvieron a las afueras del recinto Oikawa paro y echo la vista atrás.

-Ya no somos unos críos. Hemos jugado tantos partidos -Iwaizumi se paro a su lado y presto atención a lo que decía -Algunos los ganamos, otros los perdimos, pero este ha sido el que más rabia me ha dado.

-Tu rabia no va a hacer que el resultado cambie.

-Joder Iwa-chan ¿Ahora de repente estás tan tranquilo? -Iwaizumi le miro desafiante.

Iwaizumi cogió la mano de Oikawa y la estrecho con la suya.

-¿Te parece que estoy tranquilo?

Oikawa se estremeció por completo al darse cuenta que la mano de su amigo temblaba. La agarro con fuerza y la apretó entrelazándola con la suya.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! Van a pensar que somos maricones -el moreno corto el contacto y empezó a andar -No te pongas tonto.

Oikawa fue detrás acompasándose, quedándose a su lado.

-¡Qué cruel! Solo quería animarte -comento quitándole importancia.

-Yo no necesito que me des ningún ánimo. Preocupate de ti.

Iwaizumi podía llegar a ser de lo más cortante y borde. Oikawa lo sabía, lo conocía a la perfección desde niño. Y también conocía como picarle.

-¿Sí? Pues hace un rato estabas llorando como un niño.

Pudo percibir como Iwaizumi le enviaba una mirada asesina. Le dio un golpe en el brazo poco después.

-¡Auch! No aguantas ninguna broma Iwa.

-Las tuyas seguro que no. -empezó a andar más rápido adelantándose -Anda vamos. Estoy hecho polvo. Quiero irme a casa y descansar un poco.

-Por un simple partidito y ya estás que te mueres.

-Tú sigue hablando y verás quién es el muerto -Oikawa se echo a reír.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron a la casa de Iwaizumi. Este le levanto la mano a modo de despedida dispuesto a adentrarse en su hogar cuando el número 1 le interrumpió.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

-¡¿Qué dices?! -le contesto un poco alucinado -¿Qué no te dicho antes que estoy cansado? Si te dejo entrar no vas a parar de incordiar. Paso.

-Iwa-chan ¿Incordiar yo? -hizo un puchero y puso cara de niño bueno -Me conoces muy bien.

-Porque te conozco tan bien es que lo digo.

-Vaa...Necesito hablar de algo -insistió.

-Pero que cara dura. No mientas tío. No tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Te digo que sí.

-No, lárgate.

-No quiero.

-He dicho que…-cuando estaba a punto de acabar la frase Oikawa acorto la distancia y le hablo suave directo al oído, con voz más grave de lo normal.

-Sabes perfectamente que al final me vas a dejar pasar...y que te apetece mi compañia...No quieres estar solo...

Iwaizumi le miro a los ojos y suspiro.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba flaqueando cuando Oikawa se ponía así?

-Como te pongas chulo te saco a patadas -murmuro arisco abriendo la puerta.

-No te preocupes -Oikawa entró satisfecho con una sonrisa en su cara.

Subieron las escaleras y avanzaron por el pasillo de arriba hasta llegar al fondo,donde estaba la habitación del vice-capitán.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en tu cuarto.

-Dos días.

Oikawa rió.

-Bueno, dos días es mucho para mi ¿Qué me he perdido?

-¡No toques nada, te lo advierto!

Ambos entraron e Iwaizumi cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Oye, no me mires así. No voy a tocar nada -hablo al ver que su compañero le miraba mal.

La expresión de Iwaizumi se mantenía seria, desconfiada. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Oikawa hizo lo mismo con las suyas.

El moreno dio un lago y tendido suspiro, dejando que el aire saliese por su boca.

-En fin. El partido de hoy se nos ha ido de las manos.

El cuerpo de Oikawa reacciono al oír esas palabras.

-Sí…Aún me cuesta creer que el equipo de Tobio nos haya ganado. Se han vuelto muy fuertes. Pero ellos todavía siguen siendo unos principiantes. Es lo que tiene no estar a mi altura..

-Ya estas fardando como siempre…

Oikawa levanto sus cejas sonriendo.

-¿Acaso no tengo razón? Admito que Tobio es un buen colocador. Pero yo le doy mil vueltas sacando y rematando, incluso defendiendo soy mejor que él ¿No lo crees?

-Puede ser… Pero da asco oírtelo decir -Iwaizumi se deshizo de su chaqueta y la dejo a un lado de la cama.

Oikawa se quedo observándole el silencio.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada, a ti. ¿No puedo mirarte?

Iwaizumi desvió su mirada.

-¿A tu novia también la miras de esa manera?

-No, solo a ti.

Oikawa podía llegar a ser tan molesto. Eso es lo que pensaba Iwaizumi cada vez que le soltaba alguna de sus indiscreciones.

-Pues deja de mirarme. Eres un pesado -se tendió de espaldas encima de la cama colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Me ha hecho sentir un inútil. Que no podamos ir al nacional… -murmuro cambiando su antes sonrisa por una ligera mueca desagradable.

-No te creas tan importante. Si hemos perdido no es por tu culpa. Son las decisiones de todos los jugadores los que influyen en el resultado. Solo uno podía ganar y les ha tocado a ellos.

Oikawa apretó sus puños.

¿Cómo podía ser tan comprensivo? Si le había visto jadear de cansancio, dándolo todo, derrumbándose...

-No hables como si no importase. ¡Ese final ha sido una puta mierda!

-¡Para mi también lo ha sido! -Iwaizumi se incorporo un poco quedando sentado -¡Pero lamentándonos no vamos a ninguna parte!

-¡Si a ti te duele a mi también! -concluyo dejando un tanto perplejo al chico moreno -Si Iwa-chan sufre, yo también sufro.

-Idiota… -mustió -Deja de decir tonterías...

Oikawa se subió a la cama y se posicionó al lado de su compañero.

-No voy a dejar que tu mano tiemble nunca más.

Ahora la distancia que les separaba era mínima. Iwaizumi se sintió incómodo y trago saliva. Le cercanía de Oikawa le ponía nervioso, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. Estuvo un rato meditando lo que iba a decir hasta que finalmente hablo.

-No pensaba decírtelo para que no te flipases, pero en el partido de hoy lo has dado todo. Te mereces el puesto de capitán y nadie podría reprocharte nada. Has jugado bien.

Como si aquellas frases fuesen la medicina necesaria para revivir su sonrisa, hicieron que Oikawa se exhaltase y se echase encima de Iwaizumi entusiasmado. Sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Iwa-chaaan! ¿En serio lo crees?

-Oii ¡Qué coño…! -gruño de inmediato al ver que Oikawa le había tumbado y ahora lo tenía encima. -¡Que sí, qué sí! ¡Pero quitate!

Oikawa permaneció en la misma posición, observo desde arriba el rostro de Iwaizumi.

¿Desde cuando había empezado a mirarle con otros ojos que no fuesen los de un amigo fiel?

-No tengo novia -declaro confundiendo al otro.

-¿Ah no? Todos siempre hablaban de eso -dijo siendo sincero.

-Pues no. Supongo que...ninguna me llama la atención -Iwaizumi callo y el castaño prosiguió -El único que lo hace eres tú.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso?

La respiración de ambos se había acelerado. Iwaizumi dejo de pelear para quitárselo de encima y acepto la cercanía del otro.

-No lo sé…

Apenas les separaban unos centímetros, y pasaron varios segundos en total calma. Simplemente visualizándose mutuamente.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho tiempo? -termino soltando Iwaizumi tratando de cortar el silencio.

-Perdona -se echo a un lado e Iwaizumi volvió a reincorporarse -Hemos estado juntos desde que eramos enanos. Te tengo metido en la cabeza todo el día -dio una carcajada. Iwaizumi le miro serio -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Es la verdad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esa clase de cosas y quedarte tan pancho?

Oikawa se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú en qué piensas Iwa-chan?

-Yo en nada.

-Oh venga, ahora no te hagas el duro. Si yo pienso en ti, lo normal es que tú también pienses en mi ¿O no?

-¿Normal? ¡Ya te dicho que no pienso en nada! -insistió al ver que Oikawa le enviaba una media sonrisa.

-¡Dímelo, dímelo!

-¡EH, no me empujes bastardo!

-¡No seas borde! Si no contestas te tiro de la cama -le cogió del brazo y lo estrecho sacudiéndole levemente -Tienes tres segundos….

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Puto crío! -Oikawa lo tenía cogido con fuerza y lo estaba ladeando hacía un lado -¡Suélteme el brazo gilipollas!

-Uno...

-¡No te voy a decir nada! -argumento firme a pesar del juegecito de Oikawa.

-Dos… -el cuerpo de Iwaizumi se estaba inclinando, Iwaizumi forcejeo un poco pero Oikawa se las apaño para que el otro no se zafase de su agarre -¿Tan orgulloso eres Iwa?…

-¡Vale!

-¿Hmm? -Oikawa le miro divertido -Creo que no te he oído bien ¿Decías algo?

-¡Qué pienso en ti imbécil! -Oikawa detuvo el movimiento pero sin aflojar el contacto -¿Me sueltas ya o te doy una hostia?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la boca de Iwaizumi fue callada por unos labios que habían colapsado con los suyos. Iwaizumi abrió sus ojos chocado. Oikawa los cerro presionando su boca contra la del as.

Al separarse Iwaizumi todavía tenía la expresión desencajada.

-¡Ya lo sabía! -le saco la lengua al separarse y espero algún golpe o insulto por parte de su compañero. Ninguna de las dos cosas llegó -¿Iwa-ch…?

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más Iwaizumi le corto.

-¿Desde cuando eres un acosador? -pronuncio fijando la mirada directamente en la de Oikawa convirtiendo su expresión en una seria.

A Oikawa se le subieron los colores.

-¿Pretendes que después de esto todo siga como hasta ahora?

-¿Qué? … -a Oikawa no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que esta vez fue Iwaizumi quien deslizando una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza hasta su nuca, lo atrajo hacia él, besándole seguidamente.

El contacto fue mucho más pronunciado que el anterior. Competieron saliva y sus cuerpos vibraron al sentir la lengua del otro. Estuvieron varios minutos deleitándose en suaves pero furiosos movimientos que hicieron que les cortase la respiración a ambos.

Al separarse tenían los labios enrojecidos de la presión ejercida.

-Ya es imposible que siga igual… -termino diciendo Iwaizumi.

-¿Tú también…?

-Esta claro que después de tantos años el vínculo que hemos llegado a crear, lo compartimos por partida doble. Podemos sentir lo que el otro siente y viceversa. Es por eso que de algún modo lo sabía…

-¡Y no habías dicho nada! ¡Iwa-chan, eres tan cruel! -se quejo sintiéndose avergonzado de que hubiese tenido que dar el primer paso sin estar seguro y arriesgándose a un rechazo inminente -Pero supongo que me alegro...Después de todo, me aterraba la idea de que pudieses odiarme por eso…

-¿Por un beso? -Iwaizumi ensancho su boca mostrando una sonrisa -¿Creías que te odiaría por darme un beso?

Oikawa aparto su vista y la fijo hacia una de las paredes, evitando la mirada de su compañero.

-Sin duda eres más tonto de lo que pensaba Kusokawa -paso su brazo por entre la espalda de Oikawa y lo atrajo hacia él dejando que la cabeza de Oikawa descansase en su hombro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Iwa-chan? Lo hemos perdido todo… -concluyo melancólico recordando la derrota que habían experimentado.

-¿Eso crees? Si te gusta el voley puedes seguir jugando.. Siempre vas a poder seguir jugando , no te hace falta ir al nacional para eso.

Oikawaa dio un brinco al oírlo. Tenía razón ¿Por qué no había caído en eso?

En momentos clave era cuando su compañero Iwaizumi le daba el empujón necesario para seguir el camino correcto. Siempre había sido así.

Si de verdad quería seguir jugando podía hacerlo siempre que quisiese.

-Solo si tú sigues siendo el as -esta vez volteo su cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Iwaizumi -Ningún otro podría ser mejor as que tú. No quiero pasarle el balón a ningún otro -declaro seguro.

Iwaizumi había dudando tantísimas veces de su potencial, de su papel en el equipo, de su propia fuerza...Que ahora el capitán, precisamente Oikawa que era un fuera de serie le corroborase todo aquello era muchísimo más de lo que hubiese esperado. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su orgullo.

-Me lo pensaré -dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te lo pensarás? ¡Tienes que decir que sí Iwa-chan! ¿Con quien más sino yo podrías jugar?

Era un idiota, un creído presumido. Siempre terminaba diciendo alguna tontería de las suyas, pero tenía que admitirlo….¡Cuanto quería a ese idiota!

Oikawa fue tras él antes de que llegase hasta la puerta y lo agarro del brazo.

-¡Vamos dilo Iwa-chan!

-Vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre -hablo ignorando la insistencia del castaño.

-¡Iwaaa! -gruño molesto.

Iwaizumi le dio un pequeño pico en los labios y salio por la puerta dejando a Oikawa atrás. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a los besos de Iwaizumi, los cuales le erizaban la piel con un solo toque.

-¿Vienes o qué? -se oyó a lo lejos.

Iwaizumi no solo seguiría siendo siempre su as. Seguiría siempre siendo el único.

-¡Ya voy!

Habían perdido, estaba claro. Una derrota que se sumaba a muchas otras que habían tenido. Una derrota que no significaba nada siempre y cuando permaneciesen juntos. Y así lo harían.

.

.

.


End file.
